Purr me a lullaby
by smytheforthewin
Summary: AU where Sebastian is half cat and has an human twin named Sven. Sebastian is not well treated and Sven helps him to run away from the house, leading him straight to Blaine and Kurt's chalet.


**Okaaay so this comes from a dream I had so this might be weird, but I like it. I dreamed that I was Sebastian's identical twin and my name was Scott, and I was also half cat and I ran away from the house because I was maltreated and I fled in someone's backyard, didn't know who was the occupant of the house, though... WELL I made it a one shot but I swapped the roles; I thought that you'd prefer to read something about a character you know than a character I invented. I hope you like my 3a.m imagination. And also, I totally don't know what this story is; it's not a klaine, not a kurtbastian, not a seblaine, not a sebklaine... let's say it's a lkfdjlkdshg.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee (unfortunately.)**

* * *

**This is an AU where Sebastian is half cat and he has a human twin.**

Do you know what it's like to be different ? Do you know how it feels to be treated like a creature, like an animal ? Have you ever felt like your existence was a pure accident ?

Sebastian, 17 years old cat hybrid, sadly knew what it felt like. Since the day he was born. Would you believe a boy who would tell you he never met anybody else than the three members of his family ? Of course not. But it was true. Sebastian had never seen another human except for his mother, his father and his identical twin Sven. He didn't know if his parents kept him in captivity because they wanted to protect him ( hybrids were mostly known as slaves ) or if they were _ashamed_ of him.

Sven was totally different from his brother. First, he was a human, which meant that he was allowed to go out, to go to school and he was receiving all the love he needed from his parents. But he was so mean sometimes, so snarky when Sebastian heard him talking about the boys in his school… but Sven would never hurt his brother. He was his twin, after all... and he was proud of being his brother even if he was a hybrid. Sven would like so much to tell everybody that he wasn't an only child...

Sometimes, Sebastian and Sven would just watch a movie on the couch of the basement, Sebastian laying on his back, his head on his brother's lap and Sven would scratch his the boy's ears and belly, knowing how the hybrid loved it. He would listen to his brother purring for hours without being tired of it; it was so relaxing, so natural and pleasant to hear. Sven called it his favorite lullaby.

Sebastian wasn't really well treated. He was unhappy. In fact, he was forced to stay at home - in the basement in case they had surprise guests – and he was barely fed, he didn't even have a bed; he had to sleep on the floor or on the couch… but he was allowed to wear clothes so he could _at least_ keep the bit of dignity that remained in his poor life.

Today was different, though. The weather was beautiful and Alexander, the twins' father, decided that he wanted to make a barbecue in the backyard. What was unusual was that he allowed Sebastian to join them – Sven had insisted a lot, but still – for dinner. Sebastian really didn't expect what was going to happen today, though…

'' Hey, little brother, '' Sven whispered.

Sebastian's ear twitched and he looked at Sven curiously.

'' If I insisted that much for dad to allow you to come outside with us, it was on purpose. ''

Sebastian blinked and tilted his head.

'' On purpose ? '' the hybrid repeated, and the other boy nodded.

'' Yes. I want you to run away. ''

Sebastian frowned slightly and gave Sven a curious look, glancing at the parents who were few meters away around the barbecue grill.

'' Why do you want me to run away ? '' Sebastian asked.

'' Bas, I know you're not happy. You never had been. I can see it, I can feel it – I feel everything you feel, you know this. And it kills me to know that you're treated like an animal. You're mostly a human, Bas… and you're my brother. Our parents should treat you the same way they treat me, '' Sven murmured.

Sebastian kept looking at Sven for a while, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

'' But where do you want me to go ? '' the hybrid said in a cracking voice.

Sven shifted to face him and glanced at the parents, swallowing thickly.

'' Listen carefully, Bas, '' he began. '' I hid daddy's spatula so he will probably go inside to search for it. As _soon_ as he gets inside the house, you run, Bas. Run and follow the road until you find a white chalet with a black Navigator. A Navigator is a big car. Understood ?. You run as fast as you can and you don't look back. ''

Sebastian felt the tears prickling his eyes and he shook his head no.

'' No, Sven, I can't – I don't want to – ''

'' Listen, Bas. You turn left when you leave our driveway and you follow the road. Run until you find the _white _chalet with the _black navigator_, '' Sven said in a firmer tone.

'' But what do I do when I reach the white chalet ? ''

'' You go in the backyard so dad couldn't find you on the road if he chases you. Hide somewhere and wait until the occupants find you. ''

'' But… how – how will they react ? Who lives there ? I'm a hybrid, Sven… people don't like to have hybrids around their houses… ''

'' Mom's coming. Remember the plan ? ''

Sebastian's lips began to tremble a little bit and he nodded slightly. Sven forced a smile as their mother came to sit in front of them, and fortunately she didn't seem to notice Sebastian's sad expression. The boy didn't want to be separated from his brother _at all._ But Sven always knew what he was doing and Sebastian knew it. He trusted him.

'' Where's my spatula ? '' Alexander said, glancing around.

The twins' hearts began to race as they heard their dad speak and they looked at each other.

'' I think I saw it on the counter of the kitchen, '' Sven called from the table.

The man nodded and walked toward the house. Sven looked at his brother and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, mouthing 'I love you' and Sebastian's eyes watered quickly.

'' Now, '' Sven whispered as he heard the door shutting.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and sniffed before he stood from the table, earning a questioning look from his mother.

'' Where are you going ? '' she asked. '' Sit down, Sebastian. ''

Sebastian looked at his brother as he began to walk backwards, then Sven gave him a nod of approval and the hybrid turned away and started to run toward the driveway.

'' Sebastian Smythe ! Come back right now ! '' the woman yelled.

But Sebastian didn't stop. He turned to his left as soon as he exited the driveway, and he ran. He ran as fast as possible, and hopefully, cat hybrids were known for their remarkable speed and he doubted that Alexander could have the time to catch him… except if the man was already in his car. Sebastian continued to run and it feels like years; the road was long and deserted. There was not a single house, just many trees and asphalt.

After a while, he heard the sound of a car behind him, and he _knew_ who's car it was. And then he saw it. Thirty meters away, hidden behind the trees, Sebastian saw the white chalet with the black Navigator. He didn't think twice and headed straight to the backyard, barely noticing the two persons on the swing as he went to hide behind a heap of logs. He let himself fall onto the ground and curled into a ball, wrapping his tail around him protectively. He closed his eyes and swallowed dryly, trying his best to regain his breath.

'' What the hell was that ? '' Sebastian heard and his ears flattened.

Not even five seconds after, he heard steps coming towards him and he began to panic a little bit. And then he remembered that he didn't have to panic ; Sven would never send him somewhere if he knew that his brother could be hurt.

'' Is this a hybrid ? ''

Sebastian whimpered in fear as he felt hand on his shoulder and he curled even more.

'' Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you… I promise, '' a soft voice said. '' I won't touch you if you don't want to but I need to know where you're coming from... ''

Sebastian remained quiet for a while, then he sniffed and uncurled very slowly, keeping his head lowered as he sat up.

'' Good boy, '' the same voice said.

Sebastian looked up at the two boys in front of him as he heard the soothing words, noticing how their facial expressions changed automatically. Sebastian blushed deeply as they stared at him for approximately twenty seconds, both of them being speechless.

'' Sven ? '' the shorter boy said, his eyes widening.

Sebastian's ears twitched and he straightened up slightly.

'' You know my brother ? '' he asked, his voice full of hope and relief.

The blue eyed boy blinked few times and looked at the curly one.

'' Your… brother ? '' he said.

Sebastian nodded and looked at them with round and curious eyes.

'' I'm Sebastian. Sven's twin brother, '' he explained.

The boys' eyes widened in shock and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

'' We always thought that Sebastian was an only child, '' the shorter boy said.

'' Everybody thinks that. It's the first time of my life that I go that far from the house, '' Sebastian said with a small and sad laugh. '' My parents don't want me to be seen. ''

The boys kept looking at him with a sort of fascination.

'' Well, it's nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Kurt. And this is Blaine, my boyfriend. ''

Sebastian's ear twitched as he heard the names.

'' I've heard Sven talk about you two, '' the hybrid said.

Blaine smiled nervously and Kurt cleared his throat. They knew precisely why Sven talked about them; he tried to steal away Blaine from Kurt during a whole year and he just gave up. Sebastian wasn't aware of this, though, but the boys didn't think he needed to know.

'' So… Sebastian, '' Blaine said. '' Why don't you come inside and – ''

Sebastian jumped in a defensive posture as he heard his dad's car passing in front of the chalet, which made Kurt and Blaine worry a little bit.

'' What's wrong, honey ? '' Kurt asked in a soft voice.

Sebastian remained stiffened on all fours and he slowly looked up at Kurt.

'' I – it's my dad, '' he said in a small voice. '' He tries to find me… ''

Blaine and Kurt seemed to think for a couple of seconds.

'' Alright, let's go inside, '' Blaine said.

[…]

Sitting on the couch with a glass of cold water, Sebastian spent half an hour telling Kurt and Blaine everything about himself. He told them about the several crises he made when he was a child; he was tired to be kept inside and he didn't understand why he couldn't go outside and have a room and eat just like his brother… and he talked about Sven, of course. He told them how he always took care of him even if their parents didn't respect their bond.

'' That's… fascinating, really, '' Blaine said, really sounding fascinated.

'' Now tell us how you ended in our backyard, '' Kurt requested carefully.

Sebastian chewed on his lower lip and looked down, then he told them about the plan, about how Sven helped him to get out of the house… but then he stopped talking suddenly and his face fell slightly.

'' I don't even know what will happen to me now, '' he murmured.

Blaine knew that Kurt would give him _that_ look. He knew what it meant. Since they decided to move in together in Blaine's dad chalet, Kurt always complained about the lack of life in there. He said that they needed a cat or a dog, or even a bird to light up the place a little bit, but Blaine kept telling him that taking care of an animal was harder than he thought. But Sebastian… well, Sebastian was mostly a human, after all. It would be like having another roommate… no ?

Blaine sighed deeply and swallowed nervously, then he licked his lips and glanced at Kurt before he looked at Sebastian.

'' Why don't you… I mean – would you like to… maybe… stay here ? With Kurt an I ? At least for now ? ''

Kurt had to supress a squeal of happiness. He wasn't a fan of Sven at all, like _at all_, but Sebastian was so different… and he was so adorable with his cat ears and tail and all… it would be just like having an animal, except that he could take care of himself. All Kurt and Blaine would have to do was to make him happy and safe.

Sebastian stared at Blaine for a couple of seconds and the shorter boy began to blush. Did he just make a fool of himself ? Of course Sebastian wouldn't say yes just like this; he didn't even know them and –

'' Are you serious ? '' Sebastian asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Blaine looked at Kurt, then at Sebastian.

'' Well… yeah, '' he said, nodding. '' I mean – why not ? I've seen how hard hybrids' life can be and if we can make you happy in any way, I… we can totally do this. ''

Blaine dared to look at Sebastian and he quickly spoke again.

'' Just to make sure, Sebastian, we don't want to use you as a slave or anything like that… ''

'' No, absolutely not, '' Kurt said automatically.

'' You're a human and you deserve to be treated the same way as both of us. ''

Sebastian seemed to think for a while, looking at his hands nervously.

'' You know, Sven could come and see you every day after school and every week-end, '' Kurt said in a soft voice.

The hybrid looked up at Kurt, his ears twitching in interest at the mention of his brother. Well, this was making his choice a lot easier…

'' Okay, '' Sebastian said with a small nod. '' I'll stay. ''

Kurt made a small sound of happiness and Blaine smiled softly, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own. Sebastian's lips slowly curled upwards; he felt like Sven already knew what was going to happen when he told him to run to this specific place.

[ One week later ]

Sebastian was taking one of his numerous cat naps on the couch when he heard voices toward the main door. He blinked his eyes open and stretched with an adorable squeal, then he sat up and combed his hair with his fingers.

'' Sebastian ? Guess who's there to see you ! '' Kurt called.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at the door, his tail whipping the air in interest as he saw his brother walking to him.

'' Sven ! ''

The hybrid quickly stood from the couch and ran to Sven, wrapping his arms around him to hug him tightly.

'' Hi there, little guy, '' Sven cooed as he ran a hand through Sebastian's hair softly.

'' I missed you so much.. ''

'' Me too, little brother. It's so empty in the house without you. ''

Kurt and Blaine smiled as they watched the twins, both of them being fascinated to see the two identical boys together. It was kind of weird, but it was a beautiful sight. And they seemed so happy to see each other after a whole week being separated…

'' Do you like it here ? '' Sven asked as they pulled away, then he brought his hand up to scratch the boy's ear.

Sebastian nodded and leant into the touch.

'' I feel home, '' he said with a warm smile. '' They take good care of me and I feel safe here. ''

Sven's smile widened and he tilted his head slightly.

'' That's what I wanted. I wanted this for you. You deserve it. ''

Sebastian looked in his brother's eyes and bit his lower lip nervously.

'' How did the parents react ? ''

Sven sighed and shrugged.

'' Well… since they don't have a single clue of where you are, they are mad. They are angry… and sad too, '' Sven admitted. '' They seemed to realized how much they hurt you and they feel bad. ''

Sven licked his lips and cleared his throat.

'' They also discovered that I helped you to run away and they yelled at me but… I regret nothing. I'm happy I did it because I know that you're happy and safe now. ''

Sebastian gave him a grateful smile and he scooted closer to hug his brother again. Sven rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle, then he looked up at Kurt and Blaine, mouthing two sincere words quietly.

'' _Thank you._ ''


End file.
